Sailor Moon Crystal
by firegoddes182
Summary: PG for lang. but might change depending. New story and new scouts. This story has DBZ references and will hopefully have Trunks and/or Gohan in later chapters. Please R+R
1. The new story

A/N: This is mostly a Sailor Moon fan fic. But there are characters from DBZ and few things I will not say or it might ruin some ofthe story. I might get the names of some of the places wrong because I haven't watch Sailor Moon since it went off Toonami. I'm also using the english names and there are no outer scouts cept maybe Sailor Pluto or Saturn for my sake. ^^  
  
-------  
  
Sailor Moon Crystal: The new story  
  
------  
  
After the battle with Sailor Galaixa, our heros are living pretty much a normal life. The scouts were entering there second year of high school. Everything was just as the wanted it. Today we find them hanging out at the Cherry Hill Temple. As usual, Seren is catching a few z's.  
  
"I never thought it could be possible for a princess to snore that loud!"  
  
"She's so loud I can barley read my book"  
  
"I think I'm getting headache"  
  
"Maybe she has something stuck in her throut."  
  
After a hour of complaing, Ray finally grapped Amy's book and smacked her with it. Serena rolled over and looked at everyone with a glazed-over looked.  
  
"What just happened? I feel like I got hit by a book..."  
  
"Maybe because you did get hit by a book...can I have it back please?" said Amy.  
  
Serena got up and handed her book, then walked to the mirror. Her odangos were all messed up. She grabbed a brush and started to redo her hair. The bell rang and Ray got up, put on her temple uniform and went to get the door. She opened to door and greeted. She looked up to see a young girl. Usually the only time girls her age come to the temple are to buy charms.  
  
She wasn't quite the same age as Ray, mayeb a year or two younger. She had shoulder legnth hair, half up in odangos like Serena's and the most beautiful green eyes. She wasn't really tall, about 5' 2". She was wearing a strange outfit. A metallic silver top and black wide baggy jeans and lots of chians and cuffs with stars on them. But weirdest of all she had her eyebrow pierced.  
  
Ray kind of stood there and stared at her. She had seen her before, in a dream or fire reading.  
  
The girl stared at Ray. She knew who she was. So finally she had to say soemthing to wake her up out of hte trance she was in.  
  
"Um..hello..is there a Serena Tsukino here?" she stuttered.(A/N:I'm guessing her name cuz I can't remember)  
  
Ray looked at the eyes again, said yes and let her in.  
  
They both walked down the hall to the room where everyone was in. Lita looked up at the girl. She thought to her self, Boy this is one weird looking girl. Mina had to keep herself from laughing. Amy looked up form her book and turned red.  
  
"This girl..is here to see Serena. Where'd she go..?"  
  
" I think she went to the bathroom or use the phone..." answered Mina.  
  
"You can have a seat while you wait for her." Ray said as she was getting her a chair.  
  
After about five minutes of staring at her, she finally decided to say something.  
  
"Is there something wrong with the way I look, Lita? What do you think, Mina? Is there soemthing you want to say Amy? And what was that look you gave me Ray when I first appered on the doorsteps?," she almost yelled at them.  
  
Now that got everyone's attention. She looked around at their faces and said "I've got my connections."  
  
What could be taking Serena so long, she thought to herself.  
  
After a few more minutes of waiting, Serena walked in. "Sorry I took so long you guys, but my hair wasn't working with me. So, what are we going to do today?!" She looked around the room and say the girl staring at her. The girl got up and walked to Serena. She looked her up and down, and started crying.  
  
"Hey, hey! Don't cry! What did I do!!!???" Serena wailed loud enough to give everyone a permanent headache.  
  
The girl looked into Serena's blue eyes, hugged her for about a minute and stepped away.  
  
"Serena, my name's Melissa...and I'm your sister."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Please leave a review and tell me what you think! 


	2. Her story

Disclaimer: If I owned any rights to Sailor Moon or DBZ, would I really be doing this. NO  
  
A/N: Darien is not going to be in the story...um...he's in collage in ...Austrailia. I don't like him :(.  
  
So the only time I'll use him only when he's either King or Prince Endymion. This is going to be quite a long chapter since it's a long story!! Well...long to me...  
  
---  
  
Sailor Moon Crystal: Her Story  
  
---  
  
"My...my...sister??!!! But I don't have a sister!."  
  
"Look, we know everythign about Serena," Lita butted in,"she never had a sister during the Silver Millenium or won't have one in the future."  
  
"Who says we should belive you?" questioned Mina.  
  
"I say you should. I don't really care if you four do or don't belive me, but atleast Serena must. If you would simmer down, I'll tell you everything....starting off with the fact...I'm half-sayien"  
  
"May I ask what the hell that is?" snapped Mina.  
  
"Okay, part one of my great story. A sayien is an ancient and powerful race that lived a few light years away. The all share a love of fighting and destorying planets. Legend says that once every 2000 years a super saiyen is born and he is more powerful than the rest, and a woman super saiyen is ever moe powerful.One of the sayien was sent to destory Earth, but forgot his plan becuase of the crash and was raised on Earth. He started a family and soon another Sayien came to Earth to find him. He was really evil. But after a few eyars, even he started a family. Both the sayiens and thier sons became super sayiens.I had to go in surgry when I was about 4 years old. I had a rare blood type and the sayien had matching blood types and I got his blood and became half-sayien. But that's myth becuase I've always been sayien, but it was a good cover story and now I'm a super sayien."  
  
"Wow, thats pretty tough...but that doesn't explain about you and Serena. What about that" Ray asked.  
  
"During the Silver Millenium, Queen Serenity had a second baby, me. But the Queen belived I was a sayien, so she sent me to Earth to train and only three people knew about me and the rest of the kingdom knew me as 'miscarrige'."  
  
::::white flashback, the Silver Millenium::::  
  
We see Princess Serena, standing on her balcony looking at the Earth. She knew her mom was hiding something from her. The Queen was becoming more vervous each day. The gurdiens of the Earth were coming, that could be it, but it seemed something moee higher than that. Maybe it was about Prince Endymoin. The princess gave a faint smile at the thought of him.  
  
"Princess, you need to be fitted for the new dress you will be wearing," called one of the maids form the dressing room. Princess Serena sighed, for she snapped back to reality.  
  
"I doubt I've grown any since last week.."  
  
"You still can't be so sure princess."  
  
Queen Serenity sat in her room. She has over 14 years to decided this. Princess Serena, and even her court had to know. Still, did the kingdom have to know. She dicided to keep that a secret. Well it was a good plan  
  
to say the Earth gurdians were coming, thought they really were. The protecters of Earth, the Crystal scouts, and thier leader and faithful trainer of the Earth's new army, Sailor Star. Serenity smiled and looked out her window to Earth.  
  
"I missed you..."  
  
---------  
  
"The gurdiens are arriving in 5 minutes your highness!!"  
  
"I'm so stressed!! Serena please come her I need to talk to you before they arrive."  
  
"Okay, mom. What it is"  
  
Serenity motioned for every one to leave. When they were gone, she started.  
  
"You remember 15 years ago when I had the miscarrige of your little sister?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, mom. What are you going to do tell me it wasn't a misscarriage." said Serena laughing. The queen just looked down.  
  
"No, mom, why!!??"  
  
"She is a sayien, Serena!! (a/n: for my sake, let's just say every knew what that was in that time) I had A.I. done so she could help Earth since the Queen of Earth couldn't give birth anymore. Her name is Melissa and she is your sister and Sailor Star, leader of the Crystal scouts, and you will meet her today!"  
  
  
  
::::flashback ends, the Cherry Hill Temple::::  
  
"You know the rest of the story. I just might tell more detailed later. The Negaverse comes and BOOM, and were sent 'to a better time'. My ass...I was sent to England(A/N: No offense to anyone from England, first plave to come to mind..)!"  
  
Everyone was loking down like they just heard the saddest story. Amy was the first to break silence.  
  
"But do you know why you were sent to England instead of Japan like us..?"  
  
"Sure. If I were to remember everythign while I was in Japan I wold try tellign it to you guys. So I was sent to England to protect as Sailor Star."  
  
Mina looked up. "I remember hearing a little about you."  
  
"I wasn't as popular as you becuase I didn't want the fame and glory."  
  
"Well, why did you come to Japan, Melissa.." Lita spoke up.  
  
"I came to Japan to find my scouts! And to find Serena And...I need your help too....There will be a new enemy, I'm sure you sensed it Ray. And all of us will need to fight...together."  
  
  
  
------------------  
  
This is probaly the longest thing I've ever wrote. Sigh...lotsa work. Please R+R!!! If you guy really want to have the "more detailed story" of the Silver Millenium, I will do it if the people want it. 


End file.
